


Morning Kisses

by GoldenTrioinTARDIS13



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTrioinTARDIS13/pseuds/GoldenTrioinTARDIS13





	Morning Kisses

“John!” Sherlock yells. John wraps himself tighter in the duvet as footsteps echo down the hall. “John,” Sherlock says softer this time as he enters their room. John peeks his head out from under the blankets and glares at Sherlock. “What?” John asks. Sherlock crawls onto the bed, up to John, and pecks him on the lips. “Time to get up,” he replies. “Why don't you stay in bed with me? We don't have any cases today,” John says wrapping his arms around Sherlock. “But my experiments-,” John silences Sherlock with a kiss. “Shut up and cuddle with me,” John says smiling. Sherlock nods his head before cuddling into John's side.


End file.
